


Mormor - Kinks

by BlackHellKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drabbles, Kinks, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sex Toys, Transgender, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHellKitty/pseuds/BlackHellKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of drabbles about our favourite criminal and his sniper trying all sorts of kinks. </p><p>This story is created by YOU:<br/>Give me a kink and I will do a drabble of 600 words or more about it. Contact via comment or via Tumblr. (http://blackhellkitty.tumblr.com/)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is created especially for Rin - hope you like it. :)

„Please, Jim“, Sebastian pleaded and looked at him like a sad puppy. “What for?”, Jim asked and quirked up an eyebrow. “Where’s the meaning in such things anyway? Why should I spend so much money on something you will rip off my body after just some seconds?” 

Sebastian pulled a face. “Come on… I’m sure there’s a way I won’t have to rip it from your body.” He winked at him and shoved him out of the door lightly. “Just go shopping now and surprise me, Babe.” 

…………………

Jim stood in front of the mirror, eyeing himself critically. The lingerie he had bought was some kind of transparent black body and was made out of some extendible material. He still couldn’t see the meaning in it but went to their bedroom anyway. At last it was for Sebastian’s fantasy and fun and not for his. 

When he entered the room he was greeted by a gasp. “Wow…”, Sebastian said and smiled from one ear to the other. “Come ‘ere, Babe.” He held out a hand and Jim followed and lay down next to his lover. 

Sebastian began to kiss him hungrily all over and when his teeth brushed against the thin material over his nipples Jim shuddered. It felt different from skin to skin and somehow - he had to admit that - it felt even better. The blonde continued his way down and teased Jim through the lingerie. Finally he reached his bottom and lifted him without a warning. 

Slowly he kneaded Jim’s buttocks and suddenly - holy shit! - he started to push his tongue inside Jim’s hole. The thin extendible material gave in and made it possible that Sebastian could bury his tongue deep inside him. 

Jim moaned deeply and dug his fingers in Sebastian’s hair. The sniper played with his tongue as he had never done anything different with it, sometimes twirling it around, sometimes pricking deep inside, hitting Jim’s prostate. And it all felt even better because it wasn’t just Sebastian’s slick tongue inside of him, but the strange feeling of the rough and dry body’s material - bloody hell! - why have they never tried this before? 

The smaller man grabbed Sebastian’s hair to have something to hold on to. “Fuck, Sebbie”, he moaned, his voice huskily and rough. He could feel his lover grinning against his entrance but he didn’t stop, just continued his actions. Until now Jim was rock hard and fuck… - it hurt. 

The lingerie stopped his cock from going up, but kept it between his legs and… it nearly made him crazy. Sebastian seemed to realize his misery and stopped licking him open. “What is it, Babe?”, he teased. “Please”, Jim groaned. There weren’t any more words left in his brain, but Sebastian seemed to understand. He pushed two fingers inside his stretched hole, nearly ripping the thin material by it. Then he went down on Jim’s cock and gave it one single lick from base to top. It was enough to make Jim come with a cry of Sebastian’s name. 

The cum was absorbed by the body and slowly ran down his thighs. He panted heavily and when his brain was clear again he could see his sniper smiling down at him like an idiot. “See?”, he said. “I don’t have to rip it off you, Babe.” 

Jim slapped him playfully. “You asshole…” He just continued smiling and stole a peck from Jim’s lips. “And now”, he said and turned Jim around, so he was on his hands and knees. “Let’s see how extendible this thing really is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word count on Word and AO3 seems to work differently... - So it's 600 words in Word...


	2. Toys - Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter became a bit longer so I parted it into two parts.

“Good boy”, Sebastian smiled when he pulled the butt plug out of Jim’s body. The thing glistened with lube and it would have been a lie to say it was small. Jim moaned when the thing was removed and shivered a bit by the loss of being filled. 

Sebastian had bent him over the back of their sofa and his ass was in full sight for the sniper. His hands were tied together on his back and his cock was pressed hard against the furniture. 

“Sooo”, the blonde teased and rounded the sofa shortly to lay down some shiny and colorful toys in front of Jim’s sight, before he went back to his position behind him. “With what would you like to start?” 

The toys were completely different and Jim knew most of them already. But there were some new, too and his mouth watered when he eyed a big ‘thing’ that was made out of glass. It was giant and it looked like it was for someone to pull it over his cock. But he wouldn’t dare start with this. 

So therefore he said: “The pink one”, and glanced up at Sebastian shyly. It wasn’t one of their smallest toys and so a grin spread across Sebastian’s face. “You dirty little whore”, he chided Jim playfully but took the thing all the same to put lube on it. It was some kind of vibrator and had three round bobbles. 

Slowly Sebastian positioned the toy between Jim’s buttocks and pressed in slowly. The first bobble vanished and the smaller man moaned loudly. Although he had worn the plug nearly the whole day - the thing was still big and without any other preparation it hurt a little. 

But the thought of how it must look like for Sebastian and the fact that Sebastian could do anything to him changed the hurt into pure pleasure. 

The sniper grinned down at his lover and stopped in his motion to take in the sight of him. “Why do you stop?”, Jim asked and turned his head slightly to look up at his man. “You have to tell me, what I should do”, Sebastian said and his grin was nearly devil-like. “Bastard”, Jim groaned but ordered him nonetheless. “Keep pushing, Sebbie.” Sebastian chuckled and obeyed. 

He pushed until the other two bobbles were inside of Jim, too. He waited again. “You bloody stupid… - just do me, Sebastian!” Jim’s voice was a mixture of pleading and anger and Sebastian finally gave in. “But don’t take back your choice”, he warned Jim, who nodded. “Just do me”, he answered needy. 

So the blonde started to pull the thing out again - bobble for bobble and pushed back in, now faster. He continued his motions and finally turned the thing on, so it vibrated, too. Jim moaned like a dog in heat by the feeling and pressed his ass back so he could meet Sebastian’s motions half way. 

It was fun, but after a while Sebastian got bored by the sight of it. “Choose something different”, he ordered and pulled the thing out of Jim completely with an obscene sound. Jim pointed at a big mint green dildo hastily. 

His lover took the thing and coated it with lube again. “Today just the big things, huh?”, he chuckled and pressed the thing up Jim’s arse. 

Jim groaned by the sheer size and the force with which Sebastian pushed it into him, before starting to move it in and out very fast. “Fuck, Sebbie”, the criminal finally groaned and Sebastian could hear the warning in his voice.


	3. Toys - Part II

Jim’s body began to shiver and instead of pushing back he now tried to give himself some release by pushing his cock into the back of the sofa. 

“Don’t you dare come already”, Sebastian said and pulled the mint green colored thing out of Jim in one swift motion. The scream that followed was one of frustration. But Sebastian didn’t give him time to flood him with anger. He grabbed a tight ring that lay by the toys in front of them and pushed it over Jim’s dick with force. 

“You’ll only come when I finished you, pet”, he told Jim and a shudder ran through Jim who only nodded and waited for what Sebastian would give him. 

He took the big dildo again and pushed it back into Jim’s hole which already glistened with lube. He sat up a brutal pace in which he hammered the thing up his body like he wanted to rip him apart and Jim screamed in pleasure and pain. 

“Sush!”, Sebastian told him. “You can scream when I use the new toy, but not now. This is just preparation.” Jim nodded - he wasn’t able to speak anymore and pressed his teeth together. His cock was aching by now but he knew this wouldn’t be all. And fuck… he loved every minute of this torture. 

“This won’t be enough”, Sebastian finally told him and removed the thing. He reached around and took a dildo that was very small in comparison with the mint green one and Jim looked up inquiring. “Just wait”, Sebastian told him and pushed two fingers inside Jim’s loosened hole to stretch it as wide as possible. He pushed both - the big and the new little dildo inside. 

The smaller man gasped and for a moment he had to bring his breath back under control. They had done weird things before, but this was new. And it felt SO good! 

Sebastian tortured Jim with the two toys and soothed him with his words. “Very good, pet. Hang in there. I knew you can take it. Take it for me. Just a little more and you’re ready.” 

Jim nearly came just by the thought of this glass-thing inside of him, but the ring stopped him. “Pl… Plea…se”, he finally got out and turned his head helplessly in Sebastian’s direction, who smirked. “As you wish, pet”, he said and took the two dildos out. 

Cold air hit Jim’s loosened hole, but he wasn’t sure if he shivered because of this or the anticipation of having this thing inside of him finally. Sebastian took it and pressed it to Jim’s ass but without pushing inside. It felt cold and heavy. 

One shiver hunted the next and finally after what felt like eternity Sebastian started to push it inside of him. Jim screamed by the stretch. This was TOO much, god damn it! “You can take it, Jim. For me”, Sebastian whispered in his ear and kept pushing slowly. Jim tried to steady his breath and concentrated on his lover’s words. 

When the sniper had the thing half way inside of Jim he stepped closer behind and maneuvered his own cock inside the space for it and closed the belt of it around his hips. 

“Ready for the rest?”, he asked and Jim gasped out a quiet: “Yes.” “Of course you are”, Sebastian said smiling. “My perfect little whore.” And with that he pushed the rest of the thing inside Jim. 

He started to move after a short moment and it didn’t take him long to come. The sight of Jim being split open like this had been enough. Sebastian pulled out of the glass toy, but let it inside his lover when he reached around to remove the ring around his dick. 

Jim came immediately and nearly collapsed by the force. How fuckin’ much he loved new toys.


	4. Voyeurism

Jim turned his head away disgusted, when he saw another couple kissing. It was the 69th time today that he saw someone kissing in public and it bothered him to no end. Of course, in fact he had no reason to be bothered by it. He had a perfect man waiting for him in their flat. A man who just waited for him telling him what to do and who would do everything for him. 

But it bothered him nonetheless. They could never have this, Sebastian and him. They could never walk the streets of London, kissing and holding hands. Not them. Not the most dangerous and the second most dangerous man in Britain, as Sherlock had called them once. They would always have to hide, so no one would get to know about their greatest weakness. 

On his way home Jim passed a street where some explicit clubs were about to open their doors and suddenly he had an idea. 

………………………………………..

“Paris?”, Sebastian asked disbelieving when Jim told him his plan. “Yeah”, the criminal answered and pulled a face because his lover seemed to dislike the idea. “Wait”, the sniper said and shook his head in disbelief. “YOU wanna’ go to Paris just to make HOLIDAYS?” Jim had never made holidays. Not as long as he could remember and he was more than suspicious about the fact. “Yes, Moran, me. And you will come with me.” It were his final words. They would go. Jim always got what he wanted and that would also apply this time. 

………………………………………….

It didn’t take Jim long to find out where in Paris the special clubs were so when it got dark the second night he told Sebastian to dress up, because he wanted them to go out. 

Sebastian was still very suspicious but as always he did what Jim asked him for and so he got dressed. He wore white trousers and a simple black button up, an expansive watch and his good Armani shoes. Jim had told him the address where they would meet. Sebastian didn’t understand why they couldn’t just go there together, but he played along and took a taxi to the address. 

…………………………………………..

The very first moment he arrived he thought the address must be wrong, because he found himself in the red-light-district of Paris. But soon enough a man asked him after his name and when he told him he nodded and showed him to a club that just screamed sex-club. 

But he went in nonetheless. Jim had wanted him here, so it was fine with him, too. He was surprised when he came in - there were more guests than he had expected and they seemed to be upper class, too. He looked around searching and finally caught sight of his boss. 

He was leaning on a wall, skin-tight black trousers and a string vest on, hair messy styled and eyes darkened by black eyeliner. Sebastian couldn’t hide a gasp, when he went over to him. “Hey”, he greeted him a little breathless. “Hello tiger”, Jim grinned and pulled him close to kiss him forcefully. 

Sebastian shrugged back immediately. “Jim… We… Why… You said never in public…” Jim came close again. “See why I wanted to do holidays now?” And he kissed him again. 

This time Sebastian let it happen and after a while their kiss got more intense and after another while Jim’s hands started to wander to his sniper’s belt. The blonde stopped again. “You sure? Here?” 

“Where else, stupid? This is a SEX club - what else should it be good for to come here than having sex in public?” Sebastian searched Jim’s eyes but he could see nothing than lust and excitement and he had to smile. 

“So what do you want, then pet?”, he finally asked and pulled Jim so close, that their cocks rubbed together. “Do you want me to make them all see who you belong to?” 

The words let Jim’s cock twitch and he nodded hastily. “Yes, tiger. Show ‘em. Use me”, he bagged playfully and pressed even closer. 

The words and the friction made Sebastian hard, too. “You need any preparation or are you still loosened up from yesterday, pet?”, he asked maybe a bit too loud, but it had the effect they wanted. Some persons who stood around them looked at them now, waiting for the show they might give them any minute. 

“I won’t mind if it hurts a bit, daddy.” The name send a shudder through Sebastian. He knew it was just for the show, but bloody hell - it really had a good effect on him. Nearly hastily he turned Jim around and pressed him hard into the wall. He pushed his trousers down, sucking in the air through his teeth, when he saw that Jim had gone commando. “I fuckin’ love you”, he gasped and bit down on Jim’s neck, who moaned loudly. 

Sebastian spit down in his hand and rubbed the saliva on his cock. It wasn’t the best lubrication, but it would work for now. He lined up behind Jim and pressed in without a moment’s hesitation. The smaller man groaned by the feeling of being split open but pressed back all the same. 

When Sebastian paused to let them getting used to the feeling Jim started pleading again: “Please, move. I won’t break. Please, daddy.” It was all that Sebastian needed and he started moving. With hard slowly thrusts he fucked Jim into the wall. Although he concentrated only on Jim, kissing and biting his neck the whole time, he recognized the people’s eyes around them. And it felt SO good. They always hid, could never show their affection when they weren’t in their flat or somewhere else safe. Now this was nearly overwhelming. Having sex in public, having people watching or even masturbating to their sight - it was too good to be true. 

He sped up and when he felt he was close he grasped Jim’s cock and rubbed it in the same speed he was pushing into him. Jim finally came with Sebastian’s name on his lips and the sniper soon followed, when Jim’s muscles tightened around him. 

They fucked nearly the whole night until Jim had enough and wanted them to go back to the hotel. When they did so, Sebastian took Jim’s hand in his and for the very first time since they were together, he was allowed to do so.


	5. Transgender Jim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo - This is for you again, Rin. Hope you like it and it’s a bit what you imagined it to be. I have never done such a kind of story before, so I hope it’s not total sh**… 
> 
> Warning: If you’re not into transgender Jim, please just skip this chapter. ;)

It had always been his little secret. Since he’d left his hometown no one had known who he really was and were he came from. He’d built a new life, a successful life, the life of Britain’s most feared criminal. A life with men following him and taking orders, a life full of games about money and power. 

And since some time now it was a life that felt incomplete. Because what a life could call itself life without someone in it to love? 

It wasn’t the case that there wasn’t anyone. There were plenty of men who’d give a lot to be together with him and there was especially one who he wanted to be together with. Sebastian Moran was his best man. A perfect sniper, a loyal handyman and he was his friend. And so it had been just the most logical decision to choose him as his bodyguard who would live together with him. 

During the two months they lived together now there had been many moments, when Jim had wanted to give in to his feelings. For example when Sebastian had sat on the sofa one night, totally drunk and absolute adorable with his messy hair. Or when he had jumped into Jim’s bed when he hadn’t heard his alarm in the morning. Or when he came out of the bathroom, just a towel around his hips and water dropping down his perfect body. Or every other time when he was just around. 

But Jim couldn’t tell him. When someone asked him why he’d never had someone with him, if he never had a need, he laughed at the person, telling that there were more important things in life than sex and that he couldn’t risk having someone around because of his job. 

Of course this was true, but it was only half of the truth. The other half of it lay hidden under his Westwood trousers. The reason why Sebastian would never want him, even if he’d let it happen. 

And Sebastian must have never get to know about Jim’s little secret, but a secret will never stay a secret forever. 

……………………………………

It was a hot day and Jim relaxed in the bathtub, easing his burning body with cool water. When his skin began to shrivel he decided it was enough and climbed out of the tub. Sebastian wasn’t at home and so he decided to not put on clothes when he left for the kitchen and an iced tea. 

On his way he took his mobile and his earphones from the dresser and put on his favorite music. Humming the melody and mixing his drink he didn’t hear the keys at the door, when Sebastian came back earlier. 

The clatter of a glass bottle made Jim look up and surprise changed into shock momentarily. He stood there, the Bee Gees still blaring into his ears, the half-finished tea in his hands. He stared at Sebastian and Sebastian stared back for some moments, before Jim ran into his room and shut the door close with a pang. 

It wasn’t until evening that Jim came out of his room with red swollen eyes to make himself something to eat. He had thought over and over about the consequences. Sebastian knew. He SAW what Jim truly was. Maybe he would leave, because he didn’t want to work for a freak and a liar, maybe he would use this knowledge against Jim. Jim had painted every possible scenario in his mind, but the one that really happened had never come to his mind. 

When he was standing in front of the fridge suddenly a pair of big hands and strong arms closed around him from behind. He shivered, when Sebastian buried his face in his neck and just held him like this for a while. 

“Let me go”, Jim finally said and tried to get out of Sebastian’s grip. “Why?”, Sebastian asked him, but eased his grip nonetheless. Jim turned around and looked at him suspicious. “Because you know about me now. And I don’t want your pity or anything.” 

“I don’t pity you”, Sebastian defended himself. “I just… I just wanted you to know, that I’m still with you, boss. And this won’t ever change.” He tried to cup Jim’s face, but Jim pushed his hand aside. “Don’t fool around with me, Sebbie.” 

“I’m not, Jim.” “Then proof it”, Jim said coldly. Sebastian sighed. “You’re impossible, you know that? Okay… It doesn’t matter to me WHAT you are, because I don’t care what gender my boss is, I don’t care if Britain’s most feared criminal is a man or a woman or both, I still work for you, you’re still my friend and I still love you.” 

The words shot out of Sebastian’s mouth before he could stop them and his eyes widened when he realized what he had just said. Jim looked shocked, too. “What...?”, he asked stunned and disbelieving. “I mean…”, Sebastian wanted to correct himself but then he shook his head. “No. You know what, Jim? I won’t take it back. It’s true. I love you. Ever since have. Still do. No matter what you are.” 

Jim’s eyes began to water and Sebastian could see it. He came close again and hugged the man/woman or whatever Jim was close. “I’ll kill you, if you’re lying”, Jim mumbled against his breast and Sebastian laughed. “Yeah, I know. So it’s a good thing, that it’s true.” Jim looked up at him, searching for the truth in Sebastian’s eyes. “I love you, Jim”, the blonde said and before Jim could struggle, he felt Sebastian’s lips on his and it was… perfect. 

After all this time, all his tries to hide his feelings from the man, he also loved him and he knew and he still loved him or at least said so and… Tears were running down Jim’s face again, but this time out of pure happiness. 

Sebastian finally took him up and carried him to his bedroom, laying down the two of them in Jim’s bed. He bent down and kissed Jim again, this time with more force and soon they both gasped. 

“Too many clothes”, Sebastian mumbled and made quick work with his and Jim’s shirt. Hungrily he kissed a trail down Jim’s throat and played with his nipples, biting down and licking wet lines. 

When he reached his navel Jim stopped him. “Don’t”, he said when Sebastian wanted to pull down his trousers. “Why not?”, Sebastian asked and looked up at Jim. “Because… it would destroy the illusion.” “You don’t want to have sex because of an illusion? Jim… I thought higher of you.” This seemed to hurt him, but he didn’t reply, so Sebastian spoke ahead. “There isn’t any sort of illusion, Jim. You’re you. And I love YOU. I don’t care if there’s a dick between your legs or not.” Jim bit his lips and finally let Sebastian pull down his trousers. 

Sebastian continued his trail of kisses and when he finally kissed Jim down there he moaned loudly. It had been years since he had someone kiss him there the last time and… it was Sebastian now and it felt SO good. Carefully Sebastian let his mouth wander over Jim’s vagina and after playing with his clit for a little while he started to push his tongue inside. 

Jim was already wet and his whole body twitched, when Sebastian worked him as he had never done anything different before. Jim finally came in shudders and screamed Sebastian’s name. 

When he could think clear again, he realized that his man had come back up again and lay next to him. Smiling Sebastian stroke Jim’s hair. When Jim wanted to return the favor and lay a hand onto Sebastian’s waist he stopped him. “No”, he whispered. “You don’t have to, Jim. This’s about you. I don’t want anything back. But I think a kiss and some cuddling would do.” He winked and Jim couldn’t but laugh quietly. He pressed a little peck on Sebastian’s lips and then cuddled into him, burying his face in his sniper’s neck.


	6. Unknown ailment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitshady wanted a story about an unknown ailment that included hurt/comfort. - So another topic I never done before… - hope this isn’t complete crap again and you like it, Kitshady. 

“You will heal him!”, Jim screamed at the doctor and when he wouldn’t have been in the middle of a crowded waiting room he surely would have hit the man in his god damn face.

 

“Mr. Brooke, please”, the doctor tried to calm him and led him hastily out of the waiting room, so he wouldn’t disturb the other people so much. “We will do our best, but we never saw something like this before. It’s nothing anyone has even heard of before. Please, just calm down.”

 

Jim was so full of anger that he couldn’t release on anyone right now that he kicked against a bin. The things inside it flew through the air and the scene must have looked really childish from outside.

 

“Can I see him?”, he finally asked the doctor and he nodded. “At least it’s nothing infectious.” Jim nodded and stormed away into the direction of Sebastian’s room.

 

…………………………………….

 

When Jim entered he flinched. Sebastian looked like total shit and his breath went uneven. But he smiled when he saw Jim and reached out a hand for him. Jim hesitated. It was damn hard to explain how he felt. He wanted to go to him, take his hand, kiss him. But at the same time he wanted to run out of the hospital, get drunk and kill someone. After some soothing breaths he closed the door behind him and went to Sebastian’s bed. His tears were freely running across his face. They had started before when he’d screamed at the doctor and he didn’t care. Nonetheless he tried to smile and sound like he wasn’t affected by all this and of course he failed miserable. “Hello, tiger.”

 

He sat down on the chair that stood next to the bed and took Sebastian’s hand in his. “Hey little magpie”, Sebastian greeted him back with raspy voice. It wasn’t easy for him to speak and so Jim stopped him by laying a finger on his lips. “Don’t. They said it wouldn’t be good for you to speak.”

 

Sebastian shook his head. “Don’t care”, he whispered.

 

Jim laughed shortly. “What?”, Sebastian wanted to know. “What’s so funny?”

 

“You said this exact the same way, when… before we slept with each other the first time.”

 

Sebastian grinned. “Yeah, remember this.”

 

……………………………………………

 

_When they’d met the first time Jim had been undercover. It had been one of his favorite covers - Jim from IT. A cover he used again and again, because it simply worked by itself._

_He’d been at a military station to find out about the boss of them and he’d been nearly done with the job, when he met Sebastian. He’d been the handyman of one of the commanding officers and at this one afternoon he’d run into Jim, when he’d been rushing through the hall. Everything from the box Jim had had in hand had fallen to the floor and they both had started to pick up the things with Sebastian apologizing over and over again._

_He finally had asked Jim if he could spend a coffee or anything as an apology and Jim, well… Of course he hadn’t believed in love by first sight, but he’d liked Sebastian and at least for a shag he would’ve done. So he’d said yes and they’d met the next day at the cafeteria._

_They’d talked, laughed and finally Jim had asked Sebastian if they should meet again. So they’d done, had went for a drink and had come back in the middle of the night. They had both been drunk badly and Sebastian had pressed Jim into a wall of the hall of their military base, kissing him hungrily._

_“Jim, I want you”, he had mumbled between kisses and Jim had eyed him suspicious. “We’re standing right in the middle of the base - anyone could see us.” “Don’t care”, Sebastian had answered and then had started to touch Jim everywhere._

_At least they hadn’t been caught or anything, but since this special night Jim hadn’t forgotten about Sebastian. And so, when he had been gone back to London and to being Jim Moriarty again, he had finally called Sebastian and had given him an offer he couldn’t reject._

……………………………………………

 

Jim smiled by the memory and squeezed Sebastian’s hand just a bit more. They could never have this again he thought sad.

 

“Jim?”, Sebastian suddenly asked and he looked up at him. Sebastian cupped his face gently. “I regret nothing, just so you know.” “Me, neither”, he answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to explain, why I wrote the sex-scene as a flashback: I don’t like disease-stories very much and I couldn’t imagine Jim and Sebastian having sex when Sebastian was so miserable like that. And I also didn’t want to write a last time between them, so I thought the first time would be a better, happier topic. 
> 
> I also let the end open, because I didn’t want Sebastian to die. I wouldn’t have a problem to write or read about it, but I know, that a lot of you don’t like this and so I thought it would be nicer for you. ;)


End file.
